


A Life in the Week Of Alana Bloom

by ElectraRhodes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Except when I do, F/F, Ficlet, I almost never use that tag!, Marlana - Freeform, Murder Wives, Seasons 1-5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: The title says it all really. Seven days. And how one week changes everything.





	A Life in the Week Of Alana Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WendigoKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigoKitty/gifts).



> My dear friend WendigoKitty couldn’t make it to RDC4 and wanted a Marlana fic. Honestly I’ve utterly abused her prompt and will have to write one that’s closer to the sweet story she wanted in the future because this, this is what jumped out at me. And it’s not really what I’d call sweet.

It’s a Monday when Will Graham kisses her in his downstairs front room and she feels torn between what she wants and what she knows she needs. 

And the next few years only prove her right.

..............................

It’s a Tuesday when she kisses her former mentor and tutor. And he becomes her lover as well as her friend. It’s a Tuesday too when the girl she thought Will killed pushes her from the second floor window of her lover’s home.

The next few years are almost the death of her.

.......................

It’s a Wednesday when she first visits the noxious Mason Verger in his home at Muskrat Farm. It’s the same day when she first meets his sister.

And wonders if there might be something to look forwards to in the coming years.

.................................

It’s a Thursday. A shocking Thursday filled with water and violence when everything changes. Changes both for the good and for the terrible. 

And she knows nothing will be the same again. No matter how many years pass.

................................

It’s a Friday. Just a Friday. Just a routine end of the week goddamit Friday when the unthinkable happens and Hannibal escapes. 

When he escapes and she knows they will be looking over their shoulders for the rest of their lives.

.................................

It’s a Saturday when she hears a door close quietly downstairs when she had thought she was alone. It’s a Saturday. It’s a new moon. It’s dark and menacing in its own way. When did everything turn black in the moonlight?

She wonders if this is when it all comes to a close. After all these years. Wonders if this is the end.

...............................

It’s a Sunday when Jack finally catches up to them. When she reads about it in Tattle Crime. When she gets a call from someone in the team to tell her to breathe easy.

For the first time in years.


End file.
